Switchblade
by maria-ioanna984
Summary: 7 girls,another universe maybe somewhere like their favourite cartoon,violence,gore moments,rape,smut,fluff its on!i suck in summary so just your average story all lovey dovey with a lot of swearing!and many others and lots of fun! first attempt for work so please no flames!dont like ,dont read !Adopted from the lovely Doglover5102.
1. Chapter 1

Heya, **Peeps! Don't know if any one reads this but this is based off of Wrecker Radioactive's** _ **femme fatale.**_ **I only own my OC's and plot majority. Adopted from the ever lovely doglover5102,please checkup ,shes a darling?!and special thanks to Thebes for the will contain swearing and maybe later there gonna be some more violence and smut scenes,don't like don't read?!Enjoy please.**

Chapter 1:

 _There Will be a Day_

A tall older woman walked down the halls. Her face face was schooled In a stoic expression, but her sickly gold eyes quickly zeroed in on a male across the courtyard.

She had long black hair that had a slight curl. He body was long and lanky, yet muscular at the same time. She wore tan cargo pants, a black tank top, black military boots and her hair fell around and in her face, giving her an even scarier look than normal. She could have been absolutely gorgeous if not for two things: the serious look she always seemed to have, and all the scars she had. No one knew how she got them, but they were everywhere. The worst though had to be the one on her face. It stretched from her hairline down across her left eye, over her nose, before ending at the jawbone. Her left eye was looking slightly lighter in colour cause of her lack of sight and It gave her an evil look.

 **Name: Cali Westbrook**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 130**

 **TF name: Nightshade Prime**

 **Description: quiet, stoic, violent when family is threatened, take charge, friendly when around others, she has long black hair, sickly gold eyes with black around the pupil, her body is covered in scars and she is missing sight from her left eye, she is tall, lanky, and muscular, minus the scars, she has a bond other girls would die for.**

 **Quote: "Better a Broken Promise Than Not at All."**

 **Job: leader, weapons specialist, writer, singer, artist**

 **Faction: autobot**

Cali stalked over to the slightly older boy and stood in front of him, only having to look up but two inches.

"Why did you do that to her, Markus?" Cali asked in her usual monotone voice but with a warning in it, speaking of a young child there at the orphanage that is often bullied.

Markus sneered. "Now what would I have done to her. All I did was put her in her place." He snorted when Cali asked what she did. "She breaths my air. 'Nuff said."

Cali's right eye twitched. It wasn't noticeable unless you knew to look for it. Like a certain girl who just showed up. Said girl was tall - not as tall as Cali - and she wore a pair of black boot it jeans, white knee high boots, and a white jacket. Her salt and pepper hair was cropped to a pixie cut and her stormy grey eyes went wide when she saw Cali.

 **Name: Arianna Burns**

 **Age: 18 1/2**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Weight: 115**

 **TF name: Quicksilver**

 **Description: bubbly, energetic, daredevil, loves to talk, taller with pixie cut salt and pepper hair and stormy gray eyes, she has a couple of scars from previous abuse**

 **Quote: "Bonzai!"**

 **Job: CMO**

 **Faction: autobot**

"Cali!" Arianna called out desperately. "Don't do something you'll regre-" Arianna suddenly broke off and flinched. "Too late."

Cali had turned to walk away before suddenly whipping around and catching the boy in the face with a right hook before bringing her elbow down into his stomach. She brought it back up In a swift upper cut, kneed him in the 'no-no' zone, and kicked his feet out from under him. She swept invisible dust off her shoulder then turned around and walked past Arianna without another word.

Her and her friends were all close and three things brought them together: their love of Transformers, their attitudes and bullies, and their life struggles and living arrangements. The group all lived in an orphanage.

An African American girl dressed in dark buggy jeans,a purple t shirt with a set of headphones ,purple with white and with long crazy brown hair and purple highlights looked up and down the hallway and she ran after their beloved leader. Her dark hazel eyes were filled with fear and worry.

 **Name: Katrina Connors**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 120**

 **TF name: Radioactive**

 **Description: like Quicksilver just crazier, loves to me drive people insane, African American with dark hazel eyes, she is more on the thin and lanky side but with some muscle, she has a tattoo of a cross on her right forearm.**

 **Quote: "Where's my bonanas?"**

 **Job: TIC, Saboteur, Spy, musician**

 **Faction: autobot**

"Twins!" Katrina called. "We have to catch and restrain her!" A shorter girl wearing jeans and a colourfull shirt with a brown jacket with metal stabs nodded back seriously, her emerald green eyes glinting dangerously. Her blonde hair was tied back in a fishtail braid showing off her natural brown-red highlights and her muscles bulged as she took off running.

 **Name: Madison Walker**

 **Age: 17 3/4**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 118**

 **TF name: Shadowstalker**

 **Description: closed off, stoic, follows her twin, indifferent, she has bright emerald green eyes and her blond hair has natural brown highlights, she has a tattoo of her father's gang on her right shoulder forcibly**

 **Quote: "Whatever"**

 **Job: Communications officer, front liner, artist, prankster**

 **Faction: autobot**

A girl nearly identical to Madison ran out of room and began to run alongside Madison. The only difference was hair color.

 **Name: Carrie Walker**

 **Age: 17 3/4**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 115**

 **TF name: Nighthunter**

 **Description: happy, energetic, troublemaker, leads her twin everywhere nearly, looks exactly like twin except her tattoo is on we left shoulder and her hair was down with natural blonde streaks and silver.**

 **Quote: "How about? Too late – I've already got ideas?"**

 **Job: front liner, scout, prankster, racer**

 **Faction: autobot**

By the time the twins had reached Cali though, they had another problem. Another girl was there holding culprit two a foot off the ground and against a wall as she gave the boy a couple of well placed punches, a black eye, and a dislocated shoulder before the twins got her off him. "And I ever see you close to her ,I WILL PERSONALY RIPE UR FUCKING DICK AND FEED IT TO YOU?!"

The fighting girl turned captive looked fierce, almost like a fighter/biker dressed in all black with leather jacket and army boots with metal stabs on them and boy was she PISSED OFF! One could just see her icy bluefish grey eyes turning red.

 **Name: Emily Raider**

 **Age: 18 3/4**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight** : **110**

 **TF name: Icewip**

 **Description: cold, closed off, indifferent, hard worker, she was very muscular with icy blue-ish grey eyes and dirty blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail**

 **Quote: "…"**

 **Job: SIC, Tactician, Interrogator, Dancer**

 **Faction: autobot**

The group of friends finally managed to calm down their leader and SIC before going into an alley as a friend of the boys called the came running holding Lily ,her light blue dress and white tanktop making her lovely strawberry blonde hair shine under the sun trying to wipe her tears from her eyes as she was cuddled from her friend.

 **Name: Lily Doe**

 **Age: 16 3/4**

 **Height: 5'05"**

 **Weight** : **68**

 **TF name: Lilychan(she loves anything Japanese and the –chan is more of a lovely sentiment from her older "sisters"**

 **Description: sweet soul,always sees the best in everyone thus make it difficult when dealing with bullies,hard worker, loves the animals,knows anything about flora and fauna,petite thin but with a nice body figure with strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes,although she was named from a nurse when they found her in a field of flowers wearing a gold and blue pendant near a firefighter house she always sees the positive in life**

 **Quote: "what is done,is done"**

 **Job: Dancer,artist,scout,singer**

 **Faction: autobot**

"We need to leave," Cali announced bluntly. Everyone looked at her curiously and she elaborated. "He's done it too much. I'm not a minor anymore. I can take care of y'all." Her southern accent was coming in a little girls know it was true,they were of age too ,well maybe not the twins and Lily,they still needed 3 months till their 18th birthday to be official adults and take the hell away from that hell hole they were and Lily was still a minor?!

Been there some will think it helps the children and the system….it doesn't?!Just finishing school and with all of them great grades,hence the dislike from Markus and his gang of bullies,they know they could do anything as long they were together,and they will be damned if they were gonna leave their friends alone in that place,specially Lily,she was the light of their life and the sunshine in this dull and cruel world ,so it felt natural to them to protect her from the all met in the same orphanage and their love of Transformers brought them together and they were laughing about it ,especially Lilys pendant,as Katrina usually said was our own version of Matrix?!

As everyone was nodding, none noticed a light coming from Lilys pendant becoming stronger by the minute and engulfing them until they were blinded ,a loud noise ,rumbles and then they soon knew no more.

10 minutes later, the cops were searching the alley for the missing children, watching under the rumbles from the explosion from the gas leak from the next building ,a police dog sniffed over the ground and started barking. But when the cops reached the dogs and cleaned the area all they found was a rage black smudge and a large crate made of not the girls….not even a piece of clothes or them….

A young cop was looking awestrut and feeling a little sad for the young lifes that were lost,after he grabed his cross and said some prair for the young souls not knowing what really happened but looking that black smudge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _I'm Going Home_

A groan. A thump. A "where the hell are we", slipped through the air,bodies started to move while others were still and then ….a scream!

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone turned to see the source and one of them stood up with her hands up ready for battle as a voice said" **WHERE IS MY NECKLACE**?!"There in distance a small femme was standing ,(well little shorter that Bumbblebee?!about size of arcee but a head taller) ,her armor a beautiful light blue and pink opal with colour of esmerald around her pelvic and part of her calfs and hands ,where pink was part of her upper arms and legs and the blue hue on her bust,her helm in same colour but with small butterfly wings were her ears could doorwings up and spead in a way of a butterfly would open her wings and twitching up and down forming an of her hands grapping something on her was looking everywhere and whispering "NO,no,no,no….".Then a bright light engulfed them before a mech stepped forward.

"Femmes," the mech started. "I apologize for the quick introductions but we must be hurried."

Emily sat up and stared down at her body. She stood a little shorter than Prowl. She had ice blue armor around her pelvic area, part of her legs, her bust, parts of her arms, and It went around the back of her head to form a helm but with red lines across it . The rest of her was black highlights and smoky grey playing. Her seeker wings were a smoky grey with black outlines. Her optics were the same as human.

As Emily sat up, Arianna went into a state of shock. Her armor consisted of silver playing all over and the occasional black and white highlight. Her helm was round white and going round in the end(like arcee in G1),her bust was white and had a smaller version of window while her wheels where under her feet and two in the hip had a little extra storage for medical gear and a trailer she could activate when transformed. She was a little taller than Emily if by an inch or two.

But in that moment she said the one thing that basically summed up what every femme was thinking. "Well Fuck."

"ARI! Language!" Cali called over while checking herself out. So maybe it wasn't exactly what everyone was thinking.

Cali had pitch black shimmering armor In all the places that need true covering, like bust and pelvic,as well as on her legs and arms and some on her head. The rest of her was blood red plating. She had a golden visor over her golden eyes and a black battle mask which she clipped shut after realizing that she still had her scars and one default eye - optic. She was the tallest, towering over nearly everyone and stopping just shy of Optimus's she was the only one who stood up when they heard the scream.

"What. The frag. Happened?" Carrie questioned. Her armor was rich chocolate midnight blue all over with some hints of black and ultramarine. She had two silver wheels on her feet and two more over her shoulders and she was playing with a spike that sharpened to a point purposely hanging off her elbow. Her twin looked nearly identical except for the fact that Madison had charcoal gray armor Instead of midnight blue and gold lines crossing her bust and on pelvic and her feet . The twins were roughly the same height as the Terror Twins and they both had the same helm round with small finials at the end.

"Ah 'ave absolutely NO slagging clue," Katrina said as she stood up and dusted herself off. She stood a little shorter than the twins and around the height of Jazz. Her armor was mostly a deep royal purple with some black highlights and crimson helm was black with a pixie –cut style and two flat purple finials .

"Now that that is nicely sorted, let us begin shall we." The mech from before said with a slight British accent. "I am Primus."

Cali and her team stood up at the mech. He was easily three times taller than Optimus and twice as regal. He had pure white armor with gold assents and blue markings all over his body and glowing orange optics with decorative finals on the sides of his helm.

"I once again apologize. I must hurry and get you to where you belong." Primos continued. "But first your names. Emily, you are icewhip. Arianna, you are Quicksilver." He turned to the other side of the room.

"Madison and Carrie, you are Shadowstalker and Nighthunter, respectively. Katrina, you are Radioactive,Lily I thought the name of a native form from your planet will be fitting for you,Ladybyg." Primus then turned to the last remaining femme and drawled, "and Cali, if you would step forward?"

Said femme did so slowly before Primus asked,"Do you swear to fight and protect those who cant for them selfs,to always do the right thing,to give the voice to those who cant speak?"

"Why?"

"Answer, dear one."

"Yes, I do. I plead my life for the cause and for my family."

"Then," Primus finished. "I name you Nightshade Prime. I will see you all again soon. Goodbye."

"WAIT?!PLEASE?!"Lily turned and looked to was trembling and oohhh so ready to cry...

"Please…..i was wearing a necklace,a very dear one to me,it's a gold little cage and inside it a small blue crystal,I know it doesn't seems much but it means a lot to me?!So please ,help me?!Last time I was wearing it it was before that blast and the strong light."

Primus saw in her eyes her despair and her now was not the time yet.

"All will be answerd in time, your selfs,femmes,and brace each other,cause that will be your biggest asset!"Then he turned.

" NO ,PLEASE DON'T GO?!"Lily screamed.

And the ground disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. How are y'all liking this. I'm going to change things up a bit from all the others like this and put them into Transformers Prime. If you have any suggestions please send them in. Your opinions are loved.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and, to a point, the plot.**

 **I am going to be adding a couple of mechs and possibly femmes in that were not originally in the TF Prime series.**

 **.:Comm Link:.**

 **bond talk**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"Normal talk"**

[ **Bumblebee** ]

{ **Cybertronian** }

Chapter 3:

 _I'm feeling like I'm falling behind_

The large group of seven femmes found the self in a spaceship of cybertronian origin.

Everyone looked at each other in shock as they sat on the floor rubbing their aching helms. Almost at once, everyone started shouting about what was going on.

"What the Frag!?"

"Can we not get ONE day off!?"

"Primus has issues."

"Does anyone have bananas?"

Everyone stopped to look at Radioactive as she gave her strange comment. But just as Icewhip got ready to lecture Radioactive, the ship they were in listed dangerously to the side,loud rumbles were heard and a very loud sqeak from the metal.

Seeing as they were entering an atmosphere, Nightshade took charge. "Icewhip, steer the ship. I want us all intact. Radioactive, I want you to find us a place to land, as well as what planet we're landing on. Twins and Ladybug find a place to hold- this ship probably won't last the crash. Quicksilver, be on standby in case of emergency."

Icewhip could barely hold the steering from the force they were going,oohh they were going and they were going FAST?!Radioactive was two seats away from icewhip and loged in the system trying to find somewhere to and numbers roamed infront her eyes and she noticed a big area ,void from population ,between some rock canals with barren ?!

"Icewhip,35 degrees left and on to the great opening!"Icewhip turned just in time before they crashed with one of Earths satellites.

The group had held on tight as they crashed through the flames coming off the ship and landed on a rather squishy ground. Nightshade looked around to see if everyone was a little shaken but group cautiously stepped up and got ready to go outside with their equipment and saw a rather familiar sight.

"Oh thank Primus it's earth." Everyone turned to face Radio. "What?! Oh and can we blow up the ship now? It's pretty much ruined and it will bring a lot of attention. "

"That is actually a good idea, Twins and Ladybug, gather any supplies we may need ,the rest keep an eye around ,we don't want any witnesses and sure as hell anything unpleasant!" Icewhip drawled. She then turned and looked to Radioactive."Just don't go blowing up the state."

"~No Promises~" Radioactive freaking sang as she skipped over to the ship and began to place bombs all over the ship, completely oblivious to her teams' looks of fear.

 **\- break by yours truly -**

"Optimus!" Ratchet called, startling the humans and their guardians from where they were watching TV. Even June and Fowler were there. "I have pinpointed a autobot ship. It has just entered earth's atmosphere and landed in the forests of Canada."

Very well, old friend." Optimus turned to team Prime. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet- you will accompany me. Arcee ready the ground bridge. Autobots, let's roll out!"

 **\- break by yours truly -**

Nightshade was beginning to get frustrated. Radioactive had been placing more of the bombs after the girls took everything they thought could be useful when one went off and thankfully she was away from the blast but close to momentarily stunned her. Quicksilver insisted there were plenty as it was and required no more for- as Radio called it- a suitable BOOM. The twins were attempting to commandeer a few of the bombs and Icewhip was not having any of it. It was all too much.

Behind the femme Prime, a ground bridge opened. Nightshade turned to the noise but her team remained oblivious. She shifted into a fighters stance when she saw four mechs emerge before relaxing when she recognized who they were from the always enjoyed watching the shows with the girls,heck even loved them and when things were rough she could sit down and watch the shows to relax,so….not a crazy ass fanatic but,more of a fan!Yeau…more subtle?!...Right?

She took an easier route and instead crossed her arms, nodded to the new mechs, and turned back to the chaos.

Said new mechs were at a loss.

"Hello, welcome to earth. I am Optimus prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus introduced. "This is my medic, Ratchet, my scout, Bumblebee, and wrecker, Bulkhead." He introduced each in turn. "And you are?"

"Optimus Prime," Nightshade acknowledged in a monotone voice while shaking his hand. "My team and I returned to earth as we were stationed here a while our ship had some magor problems and a damage to our communication system mayde it impossible to come in contact. My designation is Nightshade Prime. And this is my team."

"You're a PRIME!?" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Suddenly, a voice carried over from the ship. "I will. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Nightshade sighed before raising a finger to the new mechs."One second please." She put both of her pinky fingers into the corners of her mouth and blew hard. Every mech and femme in a twenty mile radius shit up, covered their audio receptors, and silently begged for the end to come quickly.

Quicksilver was the first to recover both her hearing and her voice. "What the pit, Prime? Seriously?"

Nightshade clicked her tongue and shook her head (the most emotion team Prime had seen of her) before snapping "Language, 'Silver."

Once all of her team was accounted for, she tried to begin introductions. Tried as a key word. Before she could say one word the ship exploded, sending everyone flying back.

Once everyone was back up, team Prime went on the alert for ' out and masks on. Nightshade instead turned and calmly walked to Radio, before saying very calmly, "Radioactive. Explain."

"[Wait! What!?]" Bumblebee protested. "[It was her!?]"

Nightshade nodded her helm. "Oh it was her alright- blowing up our ship."

Radioactive just grinned evilly and held up a bomb. All the team prime members present looked at her strangely,if not with a little girls just sighed and look all with various expressions on Radioactive.

Everyone put their weapons down and stood looking ,again ,with worry that rumbustious cleared his voice before speaking.

"I think it will be better if we could continue the introductions back to the base,we don't need any witnesses and that blast could bring unwanted company."

The girls admitted it would be for the best,if not sure for their fangirl moment they had inside them?!Everyone started to move when Radioactive …..

"So,where my bananas?"

…..

Everyone turned and looked AT her,with the twins both face-palmed and Bulkhead and Bumblebee opening their optics wide open….(no sound, but a cricket….).

 _CRICK,CRICK!CRICK CRICK_

She stood there unfazed. "What?"

Optimus sighed and after commlinked Arcee he led them all back through the ground bridge.

 **OOuhhhhh another so soon?!hehe im on a rowl?!So what do u think?also should a leave Lilys name as Ladybug?Wasnt sure about it…..would love to hear some opinions?!**


	4. Where have the times gone?

**Hey everyone. How am I doing? Review, please. thanks.**

 **OC pairings: (please put input)**

 **Nightshade x Hardwire (an OC)**

 **Icewhip x Prowl (bringing him in)/maybe a small flirt with Smokescreen,well oneside!his!**

 **Radioactive x Jazz (him too)**

 **Quicksilver x …(ok so I was thinking putting her with Red Alert or (obviously) with Ratchet,so I making it more of a vote ,like Alert ,2. Ratchet and else u might what,so vote people?!)**

 **Nighthunter x…?**

 **Shadowstalker x…..?**

 **Also a question…wanna see them together with the Terror twins?twins with twins or with just one of them?**

 **Ladybug x Bumbblebee or …..surprice?!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and too a point, the plot.**

 **Hardwire: if you have read A Melody of Second Chances by SecretEnigma then you now the general mech. Only in this he was born a cybertronian. His parents were decepticons who threw him away when he was young and was raise an autobot. He is as tall as Optimus and has the body shape of Bayverse Ironhide just slimmer. He is mostly a pale army green with some camo and he has red optics. No sibling a though.**

.: **Comm. Talk:.**

 **Bond talk**

' **Thoughts** '

" **Normal talk"**

[ **Bumblebee** ]

{ **cybertronian** }

 **And now without further ado-on with the show.**

Chapter 4:

 _Where have the times gone?_

*nightshade's POV*

We walked through the ground ridge and I instantly started to pick apart the room. There were five humans on the cat walk, a tall green mech entering the room (who I didn't remember!), and a blue cybertronian- Arcee- in front of the computer. When we walked through she stared at us in shock before squealing- freaking squealed- and ran forward.

"Femmes!" She told Optimus excitedly. "I'm not the last!"Everyone wasn't everyday seeing Arcee! go crae crae about others?!

"Whoo!We bring the estrogen!"The girls laughed at Quicksilver.

The Green mech came forward to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Hardwire, weapons specialist. This femme is Arcee, SIC of team Prime, and the five humans are Agent Fowler, June Darby, Jack, Miko, and Raf."

Miko grinned and ran up to the edge of the cat walk. "I'm I second Arcee!it was about time to have more girls around?!Oohhhhh "Are you guys cars?Or planes?I see at least one with wings! She put her hands up to emphasize the wing part. "Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball or a punching bag?Why do you wear mask?" Everyone just sighed and there was a small "Ahh,miko?!''But the kid will just ignore everything to take her answers,even those she shouldn' kid spoke.

"You're a girl?Really,I haven't notice?!"Bless you child!Jack was standing near Miko and looking at her,some chuckled and some breathed easily(most of my group!).

Miko turned and looked at Jack before hitting him at his made him winch.

"We have a few more mechs who are currently on patrol, but at the moment do you mind introducing us to your team?" Optimus intoned. I nodded before turning to face everyone.

"My SIC, tactician, and interrogator, Icewhip. My TIC, spy, saboteur, and scientist, Radioactive. My CMO,-" I was broken off as a black mech walked into the room and froze.

"Not another one!" He wailed desperately.

"Ironhide." Optimus said sternly. "Let them talk." The mech who followed Ironhide was another green,only darker with a rotator hook on his grill,a big missile on his right shoulder and a star below it,stood quietly before saying a small hi and his . I continued ignoring the strange comment.

"As I was saying, my CMO, Quicksilver. My front liners, Shadowstalker and Nighthunter. Shadow is our Communications Officer and Hunter is our Scout as is our Scout too but also a scientist in flora and fauna along with been an expert in animals. My name is Nightshade Prime-" I raised my hand as some opened their mouths. "And I am the leader -weapons specialist."

"Prime!?" Quite a few yelled.

"Yes."

"Well,-" but once again Optimus was broken off. Miko ran up to our feet. " should totally hang more and show you starts now." She began to walk off but stopped and looked back when none of us followed.

"Radio, Hunter, Shadow,Bug go with her. Send us a map of the base when you finish. Silver, I believe Ratchet would like you to follow him," said mech looked down in embarrassment at getting caught. "Icewhip, I know your firing to find out info on the rules and regulations: ask away at whoever the SIC is and Optimus, if I can get the code for the barracks that we may be staying in and possible for the brig as well."

Everyone stared as my team split. Radioactive asked Miko if they were going. "Oh yeah, right this way! How many guns ya packing? How many 'cons have ya fought? Is she always that serious? Do y'all have anything I can have?..."

Ratchet led Quicksilver off to the medbay, and the mechs plus arcee went back to what they were doing.

Optimus led me down the hall to the rooms. "Here are the codes. But two inquirements?"

"Thank you. And the questions?" I responded curtly.

"One- are you all fine with shared room?" I nodded assuringly. "Very well. And two- why do you need the brig's?"

"Our twins." He nodded with an 'ah' as if it explained everything.

\- **break brought by yours truly –**

It had been two weeks since we got here and everyone seemed to fit right in. I was still closed off and trying to adjust and the children and more playful bots had been on a mission to get me to laugh.

I was currently logging in to do reports as my team and the rest of team prime's members were doing there own things in the main room as well and the kids were watching tv when Radio asked, "Optimus, can we have a singing contest?"

I looked at her before realization dawned on me as well as the rest of our 'sisters'. "Is it that time already?"

"What time?" Jack asked.

"Yep sure is." Silver chirped.

"You can do it if you tell us," Optimus asked.

"Once a month we would hold a singing contest. It is soon that time of month," Nighthunter supplied.

Miko snickered. "That sounded so wrong." Hunter stuck out her tongue.

"Very well,I believe that we could arrange could find a fitting day for the kids to be here too,since they seem to know more than us." Optimus said.

Miko started cheering when the boys and mechs were more nodding.I couldn't stop thinking how that in the orthanage when we were done from our chores,(and they were a lot!or maybe I was getting the most since I was the one with the "attitude" as they were saying?!) the girls and I will sneak at night late when everybody was sleeping and go to a small bar that I used to work and had karaoke owner,bless his heart,was an old marine guy and ,maybe, the only man in my life who had honour and was too stubborn to not want to protect me and later us from "the big bad wolfs",an inside joke we had.I remember when we met.\Going inside the bar 2 years ago and saying that I wanted to like that!

 **_Daydream_**

A blonde bimbo ,nearly 30ish was in the bar and looked totally biased about my she just smiled sweetly and looked at me with a small defence."Look is no place for little girlies to why dnt'acha go back to your momma and let the big gals to handle here?!HHmm OK?!"

…

…

My right eye just twitched .OOhhhh no she didn't!It was one thing to call me kid,but to give me attitude!Bitch not today?!

I had suffer long and hard from far worst than that maybe she needed a little reminder of the really world.I removed my hair from my left side and tuck behind my ear to give her a good look,even with my semi-blind eye and different colour and give her also a good picture of my scars.I started opening my jacket in front to make it like I was hot and gave her a good look of my scars there too.

Mind you I prefer not to show them around so people can feel sorry about me or threat but when dealing with jackasses you just have to give them a small reminder!

Don't fuck with this bitch!

Her eyes started bulging when she saw my face and she must realized that I was blind and then she started looking at my scars in torso and forearms and she even stepped I little back with a gasp.

Good.

I leaned over my hands and looked at her straight."Look blondie."She actually frowned on that!

"You might think that just because im young, than you?!That doesn't mean that I don't know how to handle things big girlie style!I've dealted with bigger and meaner assholes than you?!"She started sweating and backing off.

"So unless you're the owner of this place,don't talk to me like im a god damn kid and if u aren't…..then u better call the manager unless u want your smuged powderpuff fucking face cut open!"My voice started to rise.

She was standing all the way back to the liquors looking at me like I was the !That would have been a compliment!

Three guys were on the bar too and they were looking at me with the same look too and two more sitting behind on a dared to say anything ,specially the ones who saw my one.

"Well then I'm your guy…girlie."

I turned fast and looked at the guy who said that,he was sitting drinking beer with an other guy,middle 50's,he had brown with some whites on and deep green eyes,wearing blue jeans and a old t-shirt with an odd symbol on and a red jockey sat back and gave a good look but only at my face,at that time I didn't notice since most were always giving a once over and told to bug not Boss…

He kept looking me with his eyes like he was trying to see deep at not many could do that.

Then the bimbo had to be a smart ass.

"Mr johns I told her that this is no place for kids and she should…."

"I know what u said Shirley!I'm right here u know and despite what most think I have the most keen hearing!"He said gruf and without looking at .Take that honey,also Shirley?Really?

He kept looking at me and I didn't budge,no way in hell I was gonna let anyone intimidate me,not ever he took a drink from his beer (seriously!who does that ,5 o'clock in the evening,not gonna go far with that liver!) and stare at it.

"I'm not sure that we need extra stuff right now but that could change,if…"

There it same slimey if I've hearing almost everyday of my the one that made me hate with every being the who tried to take me apart,to make me cry or bleed,those who took me and made me,this…..demon!

I was ready to off him when he got me!

"You answer two questions of mine."He said staring at me.

I just stood there.

….

What?

He wanted to answer two questions?!What in bloody hell is his game?I looked at him unfazed,didn't want to give him the upper hand and caught me unguard!

"Ok then ,shoot." I said with cold eyes looking him.

He raised his hand close and a finger."One,r you working cause u have important ones you have to save and protect?"

I still looked at him and didn't move,but in the inside I was starting to be would he ask me that?!But still not the worst I ever heard.

"Yes." I said in same tone.

Second finger up."Two,r you willing to fight or even die for them in order to protect them?"

Now that was even more weird,but still not the worst.

"Yes." Still same tone.

He was looking me still with the same way…And he got me unsettled and ready for anything,a fight ,making fun of me or telling me to leave before he call the cops.

But nothing of those!

"Well then…you're hired?!" He said looked at him like he growned a second head!His pal next to him looked stunned and ready to make fun of not even…..

"I think that even then ,shes a little young,don't want to have issues with the cops,right?"He told him with a sigh.

Boss looked at him and actually made me he turned and asked me."Who old are you?"

"I'm 17 ,will be 18 in a I really need the job,most don't want a cripple and I've already issues with my day employer."I didn't want to beg or tell them my story ,but in life even cripples don't have it the most amazing thing happened…

He hit his glass on the table hard and stood up looking me with fire in his got me ready for fight and raised my stopped and looked at me hard but with awe and maybe some …..admiration?!

Then I noticed that he was standing more on his left side than his moved his chair and stepped back ,he raised his leg ,his right one on the chair and lifted his was a metallic rob connected to his then removed the hat and showed me his righ side of his was a small discoloration that in light was ….shining?He point to it with his pointer.

"Gunshot.I was lucky cause I had time to dodge and still wearing my helmet,it was a close call ,it didn't go further but still gave me one hell of a headache!My leg?Not so lucky,shattered the bones,by the time they found me it was too late to put it together or not big bones enough ."

He stood there and looked at me with then it hit me!He was showing me his scars!His battle scars!He put the leg down and rise and still looked at me with the same smile pal fact everyone was looking at me with admiration.I was getting upset,this is not im used came closer and stood in front of me and still smilling!

"So….Do you want the job?"

_Daydream end_

Turned out he know a couple of things since he was at the battle in Desert Storm.I believe his pal,Tom , told me that there was a book too about their division ,called "In the 2d Marine Division in Desert Shield and Desert Storm" but never had the time to look for it.

And that his bar "THE STORM" was a marine bar,all guys from old battles and new or people who needed a place to drink and just be left crumbled their lifes more that they could say and they all had the proofs on them …or in that's what made them accept her,they didn't had an issue with her scars or eye ,besides some of them know how to look to those with a broken soul even without I was both….

I sighed and rememberd who they will tell me jokes and leave me even better tips than Shirley!I chuckled remembering that blond .Turned out she was a sweetheart in the end,there were many times she had to knock some teeth from guys who would call me names or some thing worst,mind you,that happened 3 times cause I was too far away!She had a rough life too but still she had it easier with family by her side,there were times where she would try to ask about my life.I didn't said much but I had to tell them that I was living in the orphanage,in case something wrong could happen and not be able to come.

That dickhead director of the orphanage always wanted me to be more responsible and work on my school of my girls were first with flying colours including me and yet I couldn't stop working .Even with my day job and school and at night too,I needed the money so I could take my girls and provide for them.

Boss know that and that's why he asked me about fighting for day he said that he wanted to meet them,with my permission of course!Hah!

Scratch the fact that we had to be at the orthanage by 11!But the director wouldn't allow us,he made a deal with me only cause of my work and…well also cause Boss threatened him on the phone!AAhhhhh good days,good daays.

So one night they sneaked out,even little Lily then,although I didn't know that and I made sure to give a little piece of my mind to Katrina!But they came and they had quiet a blast with all those marines and the usuals of the bar with Boss been the High Protector of them,specially to would play games with him ,specially loved that game!He taught to all the girls and even telling them of his training ,even Tom who was a snipper found a soulmate,in a father sentence, in Emily and he was the one to taught her everything about tactics and been the best in shooting.

That time he told me that if he could just take her as his own child,it would have been in a heartbeat!But stupid laws and regulations couldn't let some people to find ex-marines with no yeau right!

Like those with respectfully jobs and families are above there NOT!Thats why I always fighted back and most of the girls too.

Those people had no idea what they were doing,or that's what I was out some learned about our lifes ,well from Arianna,Carrie and Katrina! and mostly from their lifes ,they didn't want to say about me,respecting my mens were shocked and respectful too.I could actually say in my life that those men were maybe the only men I ever trusted and not felt pain.

So one night it was Lilys idea us to sing,it was her birthday and everyone was in the bar and having a blast!So we hadle together and started singing and ….that was it!After that Boss demanded from me or when the girls where there to actually turned out well since we could have some extra tips from those with demands!

Lily always sang even if not asked and always doing it close to Boss whether he was up or sitting front told me once his late wife was an amazing always said that if it wasn't for that punk who stole from her and end her,that they always wanted to have a little girl with a sweet voice of an angel like Lily.

I then asked him what happened of that guy,he turned and looked at me ,he said "They found him dead,jumped from a building."But I know.I saw it in his eyes,the feral,the pain,the hard stone look of someone who had done many things but never told them.

I didn't he never once did it to that's why he was the only one to ever deal in my life.

We were the same in that.

Suddenly I heard a bang and a curse.I turned and saw Bulkhead with raised leg,looking at something on the floor sparking.

And the evercoming answer

"BULKHEAD!I NEEDED THAT!"

Bulkhead scratched his neck looking dumbstruck ,still looking what was left.

"Sorry Ratchet."

Ratchet started mumbling and moving around his girls were giggling and some of the mechs chuckled.

That actually made me smile a was like I was watching made my spark ache.

I said a small prayer inside me hoping that he was ok and he would try to go on with his life,I know Shirley would help him,she once told me she wanted to marry cause she know he would never do it ,she did it couldn't say anything,not when she was ruthless and used the big guns!

Lily.

Who could say no to her when she was looking at him with those big blue eyes,like a small puppy?!And with Shirley smilling like a cheshire cat.

That was 2 months ago.I really hope everyone r ok?!

But strangely here I felt like I was back in the don't worry ,they seem ok, I feel ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Anybody saw the new "Bumblebee"movie?Sure looks promising?!**

 **Now can y'all please send in ideas for how the romance (ick) should start. And ideas and thoughts on what I have so far. Thanks.**

 **.:Comm. Talk:.**

 **Bond talk**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"Normal talk"**

 **[Bumblebee]**

 **{cybertronian}**

*Radioactive's POV*

You know the feeling when u sit down and relax,maybe with a cup of wine or some hot cocoa and do nothing?!Yeau!It's called been BORED TO DEATH!I mean don't get me wrong!I love coco!And I don't mean the movie?!(Well not I don't love it though?!)But I was bored beyong imagination!It's been a month already since we came to this dimension which totally ROCKS!I mean 'come on',who many people wished they could just have a chance to meet the Bot's from close!But still….totaly boring!

I was at the control room looking at the monitor for any new recources of Energon or maybe those ugly manugly Decepticons,while listening to the radio though my comm link,gotta love their technology!Just last week that Fowler guy managed to find us some sweet rides for our Alt like we just told him what we want than if he ,he sure does sound loud from up close!

But he was able to finds the cars and bikes we was a sweet 2017 GT yeau baby!Same car I used on my favourite game "Need for Speed",hehh I soo know I'm taking them all down on a race!Well ,maybe ,except the only one fast or even remotly! Better than me!She and I rock on that game!Behind all that sweet demeanor and face ,theres a whole different person!She's competitive and sure knows her way ,specially on a outdoor race,something to do with her knowing the earth and stuff.

Nighthunter and Shadowstalker have a bike mode,a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R,only slightly bigger than Arcee,still impossible (as Doc said!)but here they are!

Ladybug is a Nissan 350Z (Folwer was screaming for hours about that!Said only people who were into racing could have that one?!Almost made her cry!) and our fem-doc is a Chevrolet 2013 Impala Police SUV.

But when it cames for our fearless leader and SIC,things are tricky!You see Icewhip is a triple-changer ,so needs two alt modes,she got the 2018Camaro ZL1 and cause shes a seeker ,a Blue Angel Nightshade is a 2019 corvette ZR1,a F-14 Tomcat for flying **but** also,shes has a third alt too!Something called a predacon form!Docbot nearly gone cray cray!

He said triple-changer were few and special but someone with four alts!She had to scan a picture of a big wolf.(Fowler sure was happy not bring one !) but when in predacon mode ,she can choose if she can use her wings even in that form?!Kinda like a griffin.

Docbot insisted that he should exam us and make sure that we are in top hard when u have a doc like Quicksilver!She maybe be all bubbly and energetic,but when it comes to our wellbeing she's more hardass even from Icewhip.

Which made doc all too happy!Waayyy too happy!I think he might like her.I chuckled when I thought about all know that he would never admit it!

I turned and looked at the med bay and saw the two of them working together,apparently since there both docs ,that they should compare and make plans about ur wellbeing.I sighned and looked back to my screens for anything .

I couldn't stop wondering who all this happened and even missing a little bit ,not completely!Lots of bad memories and shitty people but also I had some great ones too

.After my parents were assassined when a was 10, by a gang because my father never wanted to be a part of them and hating them and cause he help another gang for killing his little was a common thing in Brooklyn.

My uncle,Richard was a sweet guy,always laughing ,he was a teacher and trying the best for his community, he was only 29 when he died from a stray shoot from a gang family wanted the gangs out from our houses and neighborhood,many people too!My dad and my uncle managed to even talk with the two rival gangs and made them ,at least to keep their differences as minimum as possible.I remember the gang leader of one,they called him 'Tank' and he sure was big as one!

-8 years ago-

One day, two bullies from school wanted to make me pay for not actually allowed them to cheat and look the answers for a test the same were pushing me and trying to get my bag when I had enough and had to sac the one with my knee and slap the other?!Iwas ready to leave when the one I slapped grabbed my hair and pulled me down and was ready to hit me.I closed my eyes trying to close my body so I could fight back but….nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and saw was holding the other guys hand and looking at him with menace! He nearly broke his fingers before he let him gang was there too and looking bad ass!My bullies were trying to live when they stopped them,one of them Terry, wanted to join the gang for long time and he thought this was his chance.

"Hey Tank , man ,come ur helping this bitch!?"

Tank never said anything and he just looked at me and he gave me his hand,I took it and he helped me to get up,then he put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me."R u 'rght?"

I looked at him and gave him a small nod.I didn't know what to do with so many of his gang,I mean I know how to fight but daddy always said to availuate every circumstance to my advantage.

He seemed to take it good and then he looked to my bullies and man I could tell,he was was weird!He went closer to them ,all puff like an angry grizzly bear!

"This 'girl' is a dear one to me and if shes dear to me ,then she's one of if she's one of us ,that means u mess with the gang and well….we know who that goes."He smirks and rest of the gang too.

"Come on,man,u cant be serious!Shes nothing but a showoff and a compl….."Terry started.

"DO YOU think that im not serious?!"Tank asked angry.

Terry lost his colour,his friend was trembling next to him looking scared.

"I saw and heard what happened… Terry!"Now Terry know that this was bad!Tank never calls anyone by their names,unless he deals with grown-ups and still only with people he respects,but to look at you and call your name,standing with hands on waist AND be angry?!Boy u better hide!

"Not only u wanted to cheat on your exam but u also lost in a a girl!And when she said no to you two,u still wanted to teach her a lesson….which u falled!"He nearly know that he should do something or else…

"Tank,come on man,it wa a lucky shot and… u can't be serious about her!She's a nobody!Her ol'man is nothing but a puss,telling us what to do and who!These streets are ours and she dares to be smart to me.I just wanted to make her understand somethings."He said smugly.

I acted even before thinking…..and socked him again!"Don't u ever call my daddy a puss,u pathetic excuse of a fucking man!Or I will gut u myself!"I roared to him and before I was ready to scuf him with my nails ,I felt a giant arm snaking around me and pulling back.I thrusted and trying to get to him when I looked up and show Tank with the goofiest I wasn't so angry,I would have laughed loud,although the rest of the gang got me of his man starts to laugh out so loud they were hitting their knees or each actually winced and started moving back and front making anyone of them was smirking when he came closer andtook me from Tank to stand behind him.

Tank was …amused to say the least!He know my family was strong head and resinable,true to their beliefs and heart and strong to each know my fathers family too,my grandpapa once broke his stepfather's back and left hand once for hitting him as a mother was a weak ,thin woman but with a strong flame in heart,but even those can be deceived.

His stepdad was ok in the beginning but later he showed his true colours,gambling and mother tried to leave and he broke her arms with an iron threaten her to never say anything or it was her kids lasted 2 more months but she had enough when he tryied to hurt his big attacked him and when she went down Tank was the one who took after,trying to kep him away from her,gaining two broken ribs and a dislocate right shoulder,his brother already out from a stray hit on his the end one man only came inside the house and took that devil away from was my grandfather who burst into the house and started to hit that man and then gave him to the that Tank know family was sacred and that's why he was all in for fixing the neighborhood,although in his mind been a gang was a plus.

So watching a 4.5 feet tall ,skinny black girl with strange purple lines on her hair and clothes beating not once but twice! a boy twice in mass,he know that she was her gradpas kid!And he respected those women with hated those who disrespect women in any form or case and that was the ONE rule in his gang that he never changed.

So he looked at Terry rolling with pain and….He laughed!He started small giggles till he bursted laughing and whizzing for air,soon everyone joined him leaving three stunned kids,one looking them weird ,one in pain and the last…well he was scared but confused!

Tank stood and looked at the two was trying to compose himself while looking at them and be fierce,but just looking at Terry all pain and groaning,it was too he just relaxed and thought to give them a went and grabbed Terry from his jacket and made him stand before he looked at the two boys.

"Now listen u two cause I'm gonna say it once and once only."Both kids looked at him.

"When a woman says no it means no,when u fight and lose take ur defeat with dignity and If I ever see u again harassing my girl ,I'm gonna break your legs,chop your little wieners,feed them to my dogs and crush ur hands till there ?I meant it when I said that shes with me and,Terry,shes more of a tough gangster that u ever wished."

After that everything went smooth if not a little weird,the boys left scared and Tank took me home.I found dad coming out iof the house worried,Tank told him what happened and after that dad relaxed and told me to go that dad and Tank seemed to always hang around,I know they were friends from kids but still my dad never wanted to be in a gang,in a way Tank was protecting him and his family it went all south when uncle Richard out ,there was a Mexican gang who wanted our turf, leader,Paiyaso,a crazy 35 old cranky guy thought it would be good idea to expand their territory without caring whos in the way his man or our's.

So one day they found some of Tank's rival gang and shoot at them,uncle was at a grocery store close and he got shoot was upset and so angry!He found Tank and Dagger,the others gang leader and told them that if they wont work together,they will all die and if they wont do anything it will be more innocent blood on their hands.

Tank and Dagger agreed to unite their gangs into one powerfull one and save their streets and their places from that maniac,they became the ultimate power against them and soon they stopped them.I didn't know details cause mum insisted on keeping those things out of our house and dad respected that and agreed.I only know what was happening from the news and from some neighbors,apparently we lost some of our own but most of the Mexican gang took a bad hit the end Dagger found the ex-leader of the Mexican group,De la Cruz and he persuaded him to stop his successor or it would be a bloodbath from both la Cruz knew that Tank and Dagger became stronger together and they even had another group ready to join them,a Chinese mob group.

After some weeks daddy came home crying and saying it was ,mum and my 5yr little brother sat in the living room watching T.V when dad came,I sprinted and went close to him and asking what happened.

"Its finally over!The Triage is formed!"

I didn't Triage?Who was the Triage?

Apparently de la Cruz made Paiyaso to stop,although that can be translated as"vacation live" in the bottom on river Hudson that meant also that De la Cruz ,Tank,Dagger and the Chinese leader desided to form an alliance and rule a bigger part of town together than the Triage,they were keeping their illegal activities under the radar but also making the neighborhoods advanced.

It worked more killing in daylight,drugs where under controlled in secure places and away from civilians and families,life was starting to get back to normal.

That's when it always go down hill.

After 6 months,one night while we were sleeping,they broke into our house,it was four of them,well four and a half.

The half been that lousy no good Terry,after our fight and that he wasn't man enough,also for humiliate him in front of Tank,Terry followed four ex-members of Paiyasos group to take dad was the first who fought back,he killed one by snapping his neck and twisted the seconds from shooting at mum was trying to go to my brother whose room was next to theirs but the third guy saw her and tried to take advantage of her,she hit him hard and fought till the end when he shooted at her when she went for my brother killing them both.

I was in my room and hearing the commosion,I got under my bed finding my wooden stick,took my phone and called the only one I could think that moment,Tank.

"Katra,whats wrong?"He was half-asleep but he know better that yell to me,I was the only one who will never call without a reason.

"Tank!Some people are inside our house!I hear daddy and mummy fighting them,but there are shootings too!Please!Help me!" I whispered trying not to sound too loud .but then I heard something like a door opening and a strong hold around my pulled me out of my bed ,screaming and turning, trying to get away when I saw was like in slowmotion, i saw my mum lying down over my brother,blood pulling under them,not moving…

I turned and saw Terry,smiling and holding a knife,he hold me down and kept the knife over him.

"I waited a long time to do this, _Katra_?!He said mocking me.

I had blanked out,I saw nothing but blood,Terry and then …. then all hell came. I turned my hand, holding my stick and hit him to his guts,that took him unguardand and yelled.i raised my fight leg and holding control from my left ,I put it over his chest and sqeezed him,before taking him down I followed up and above and hit him, with a twist of my hand ,to his face breaking his nose ,he screamed and tried to cut me with the knife but I kept my hands in front to protect my self.

All the training I was doing in martial arts with daddy and mommy,just kicked in and before I know it ,I had him down and bleeding,his knife long gone.

I was standing over him and looking him in the eyes,he was scared but totally pissed for best him again!Then a shoot.

 _ **BAM!**_

I looked at the door and there was my mothers killer!Holding a gun and pointing at ….me?

I looked down and put my hand close to my tummy,raised it and saw shoot at me.I looked back and saw daddy running and grapping him,the mobster turned and shoot at him too.I felt my knees giving up,brought my hands front to keep me from falling and there it was,the knife that Terry use on me.

 _ **BAM!BAM!**_

I looked up and my daddy was laying on his blood ,coughing and trying to hold the precious turned ,looked at me and …nod.I nod too and he starts to talk to that guy,while I grap the knife,I look up and I see him pointing the gun to my father!I sprint and jump on him!

I stad him with the knife first to his neck,then his back and then …nothing….

I felt something holding me and lifting me.I didn't have any more strength,I just let it take me,thought it was death or something else.

Turned out I was over the dead body of my father,covered in blood and still holding the knife. I had shuttered my eyes and when I opened them ,I saw Tank.

Big,strong,fearless Tank crying?...

Then blackness took from the real world.

It was all over the murder of my parents and brother,me ,sol had the fourth and then they found Terry in bad shape,but still alive.

After that ,courts,one after the other,police officers asking me what happened,laywers and more cops.I was in hospital the first two weeks trying to survive from a gunshot and knife injury,apparently Terry after he made fun of me he stubbed me and that's when I felt the first pain but I was lucky ,both just hit body cavities and not any magor organs but still I had to stay to make sure that nothing went wrong,Tank took the liberty and took me to his home till the madness went arranged everything,for my house ,my stuff,my…..familys was there with a lot of people,of course I wasn't looking at them,just looking my familys out it was the hall heighborhood and even Tank's gang and some from the Triage too,they know my father and respected him,of course the media had a field day saying that my dad was a part of the Triage,but Tank was the only one who spoke and said the truth,about someone with integrity and respect.

Some wanted more news from me but I couldn't deal with them graped one report from the neck to make him leave me he,that was a good one.

For two weeks after that I was lying in a queen bed and doing nothing,at first nothing happened,but later at night…they I screamed every . .

Pics of my dead parents and my baby brother,Terry laughing,folding me before stabbing ,pain,emptiness….

Tank was there every single would burst into my room and hold me into his arms and sqeeze the life out of me,trying to make me take out all the pain and the will never fully leave but at that moment,I think it did helped.

A month passed before I was even remotely were waiting for the final day of the court and Tank even dealt with finding me the best lawyer and he found was just a frail looking woman,with brown sugar hair and grey eyes but with the heart of a tiger.

Bria Kensin.

She was known long and well around the court for her justice and solid beliefs,it felt nice to work with her,it was like dealing with my dad.

One day she came with disturbing wanted to press charges that the group was working for my father and that it was _him_ who killed my mother and brother and that I was the one who killed the mobsters and hurt him.

….

I should have killed him.

I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM?!1

Bria had nothing of that.

"If you start on a rampage now and loose your patience ,he will get away or take the minimum charge."

That shakend me and brought me back.

"Who can I not?!"I almost screamed!

" _That fucking asshole almost killed me and those fuckers killed my family_!"I yeld!\

"By been who you are,but only the one that society knows and acknowledges!?"

I blinked,anger gone and sore body keeping me together, I was so tired, …so tired

The next days were a nightmare,until finally the day for the trial came

Bria wanted me to just focus on the simple facts,my school,my grades,friends,that I didn't know bout my dads plans or anything else and only on what happened in my room til the second shot.i thought it was weird to ask me that since ,it was true!I didn't know anything else beyond those things!

The trial started and I know it was gonna be a wild one!

Terry's lawyer and the other guy's tried their best to blame my father for dealing with gang groups and that **I was just as** guilty as my father!Tank had to hold me immobilized in order not to go and bust their stupid heads on desk.

When it was my turn,I repeat everuthing I lived that moment and without sneaky come backs,that was Bria's idea,she didn't want to give the other lawyers the chance to use it against lawyers wanted me to even answer diquisting things.!

"R you a member of the Triage?"

" father never allowed me to be in one".

"Are you having a relationship with the leader of one of the Triage?"

"Of course not!Hes like an uncle to me!"

And it went like that on and on.

Then it was Bria's stood in front of the jury and shown me.

"Ladies and Gentlemens of the is this?"

Nobody talked.

"Is this a child?A 10 yr old child who just lost her entire family?"

Ok that was not ,what we agreed!I looked at her and then Tank,he was sitting behind our booth and looking ….smug?!He looked at me and just,nod.

I felt like someone had thrown on me a bucket of cold water!

What is going on here?!

"I don't need you to answer of course,but im pretty sure about the old saying,like "a picture,speaks a thousand words."

That brought disturbance!I saw the layers trying to talk with each other for their next move and Bria ,just looking all smug! The judge started banging the edge yelling "Order!Order".Once everybody stops he turned and looked at Bria."Ms Kensin,if you please,spare us with the rytorical questions and state your question?!"The judg said looking unfaized.

"Yes our Owner.I would like to shown Excibit A,a tape that was acting as a security tape from the Connors house."

"ObjectionYour Owner,"one of the lawyers stood up."that tape was not in the original state of evidences,there for,can not be used as one now!"Terrys lawyer Bria now.

It wasn't in the original state because wewere able NOW to abdain it since it was stolen during the incident in my clients house by a fifth! Member.!

Wait…..What?A fifth guy?Where the hell he was ?!I looked back to Tank and saw him looking grim,I know he didn't say much to me about the court and whats going on but that was different!

The judge seemed skeptical."How u retrieved it?"

"They found the fifth member,a local junkie hidden in his old place, commited scuicide from overdose,he was a heroine addict,at least that was what the forensic surgeon's testamonie!"She took a paper from her desk and gave it to the took it and read looked at the other lawyers unimpressed ."I will allow it,I think is about time to close this story once and for all and give some peace and serenity to those who died and in such a way."He then looked at me and nod.I didn't how or why but I felt that maybe,just maybe, this was gonna be the moment of truth.

They brought a T.V and a tape rcorder and set them on,as time was passing and I was watching my family killed again I couldn't stop crying,sure I wasn't screaming,just felt my tears crossing my cheeks but I couldn't see,I started to feel my insides churm,I wanted to throw up,I closed my eyes trying to hold on and praying for this,all this ,to end!

They didn't put the audio on for the sake of weak in heart but anyone could see,whos fault it was.

I think a fainted after a while,but was able to come back,the judge wanted to stop but I insisted.I wanted Justice for my family's soul!I could do this.

The judge and the Jury found them both guilty and they send Terrys gang member in 30 yrs in though Terry was a minor,he had history with the authorities,like stealing,drug possession,weapon possession and so many more?! I mean,my God!He's only 12 yr old!But still the judge send him to prison,a 15 yr sentence and he had to be evaluated constanly from a specialist so he could at least fix him up.

I said good riddance!

I know he would never change!He wanted my blood and no youth can change after when I thought that I coulod finally breath,another disaster hit.

My mum's family wanted me.

I never know them,my mum didn't want to talk about them,she said that they were cruel people,snobby and only seems to matter for them is weren't wealthy but stil they couldn't accept her decisions in life,especially when they had plans for her!But my mum was to much for them,when she finished college she was told that she was going to marry one of the son's of her dad business partner!

Ahhh the classic white family with the arranged marriages!But my mum had nothing of it.

She never told them that she met my dad in college and that they got married in secret?!Of course the truth was that my parents never married,they loved the hippie style,sighing a civil union covenant ,my father acknowledged me and my brothers as his and more

.Of course it did helped that she was already pregnat!

Boy they were furious!In the end her father disowned her and they never ever asked about her.

Not that it bothered us,my mum told me the story few years ago,when her mother ,my grandma came at our house?!She said she missed her and she wanted her back and she could have her life if only she would leave my my mother asked about us ,well she kinda hoped that sending us in broad school and even leaving us with our father!

Hell has no fury like a woman scortch?! Or something like that!My mother was a bright light in the hood and a very sweet and lovely lady,but that changed that day!She cursed and yeld like the worst of the worsts ,so much she could make sailors blush!

I know. Iwas there in the end!I heard.I'm pretty sure the hall hood heard her?!Our neighdor next door actually came with me with a frying pan and a knife in hands!But watching my small and frail mother cursing and yelling like a banshee and her mother turning white,well **whiter!** That a sight I laugh everytime I thought about it.

But the problem now is ….i;m said he wanted to keep me close to the hood and him but I judge was gonna decide the same day of my future but I had a different opinion.

My dad once said,if anything was gonna happened to them and mum's family could make a move ,i could tell them that there is no record of them as my family and that my mum has his family name,because she was adopted from them?!

Bria know about it,I told her that when she had a call from the family's said they were willing to take m as long as I was changing my last name and life of course saying that I was just a niece from a distant relative!

The nerve!

But Bria said if I was not gonna be claimed I will go to the system,meaning the orthanage.I was 11 yrs old,ik know I had to e 18 to have a life of my own but I preferred it.I wasn't gonna change who I was and my parents life and sacrifice for living the "Good Life"!

She told them I said to fuck of!And that I prefer to be someone with dignity than filthy with crap!

The family's lawyer was there too and he gave the same message,one last chance for me to go 'where I belong'., I showed him a nice finger!

The judge decided that since I wasn't going with them and after gave him all the records of my family he decided to send me to the orthanage,he was kind enough to let me go home with Tank and he told Ms Bria that I had a week time before I had to go there.

It was finally over.

Tank was sad but we both know it was for the best ,he made arrangements that when the time will be right he was gonna keep my parents house till I was of age to decide what to do with it,he even kept my familys photos and personal stuff,enerything else I gave them to the neighborhood,specially clothes and some furnitures to those in need,my mum always had a soft spot for the everyone in need and tried many times for the best of our community.I had time to say my goodbyes to everyone and making sure to them that I would never forget who I I really kept that one close.

I told Tank my last wish two days before I local tattoo store.

It took two hours forthat tattoo guy to give me a cross tattoo on my right arm with small flowers around it,in each center the initials of my family,like a tribute to them.

I gazed to my right side and touched though we had a new life now and bodies but we were fortunate when we kept some of our scars and especially our tattoos,cant tell about the twins but I was happy I had it.I maybe am different in appearance but I was never gonna change who I 's who I found the girls in that hell hole and we became a family of our own.

I raised my eyes ,ehhhh optics and looked the monitors fixing the datas and looking for anything new.

Then a sudden beeping noise was heard towards on the screen.,huhhh where that came from.I opened a new tab and looked at I gasped!

It was a message!An Autobot message?!I looked towards the screen to see couple signals blinking.!Sweet!New people!I heard movement behind me and thank Primus ,it was Prime!

"Optimus ,sir, I have a incoming message!"

He came closer and with Silver came too and even NIghtshade,he came next to me and alterated the message and looking for any secret behind it.

"They're Cybertronian life signals Optimus,sir."I said smiling.

" It could be a Decepticon,masked like one of our owns although."Ratchet said skeptical.

I huffed and looked at him."I'll have you know that I know how to check every input we have or income!"

"Yes,yes as a spy u know a lot ,don't you?!"He said looking smug and smiling.

Oohhh it's on Doc!

I turned to Silver looking terrified.

"Silver!Something wrong with Ratchet!His smiling?!"

Ratchet looked at me with anger and huffed when the girls just giggled and Prime saw him and he was looking at him all serious.

" I say we should be careful,it could be a trap!"He said in a huff.

"Regardless, we must come to their aid before the Decepticons come in and attack them." replied Optimus.

The rest of the Autobots started to crowd the control room.

"So what are the teams Optimus?" asked Arcee.

"I will nominate myself, you, Nightshade, Bulkhead, and Icewhip to this mission."

"Testing their skills in true combat situations I take it right?" asked Arcee which earned a nod from the wise Prime.

"I know that this is their first time in true combat but I have faith in their skills and talents to fight their Decepticon foes. Ratchet if you may..."

The medic nodded and went to the ground bridge controls. Once the emerald vortex started spinning, NIghtshade, Arcee, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Icewhip stepped up to the ground bridge.

"Ready Nightshade?"Asked Optimus.

"Of will be great to have more in the family.I just hope there more femmes,no offence boys!"She said ,its been a while seen her relaxed and even smiling!The girls looked at me and each other looked at the spectacle and had a hunch something was going on between these two. We'll just have to ask Nightshade later about it once they come home from their mission.

Optimus, Nightshade,Icewhip , Bulkhead, and Arcee went through the ground bridge one at a time and once everybody went through, Ratchet shut the bridge.

"Think they'll be alright Ratchet?" asked Ladybug the medic.

"Don't worry about it Ladybug. They have Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee to help them out when things get dangerous. They'll be fine." Ratchet said with a reassuring tone to her.

"Just have faith in them. Plus we have other things to work on right Ratchet?"Said Quicksilver.

"Right."

With that, the others went to their own duties, waiting for their comrades to come home.

I looked back to the monitors and waiting for anything to happen,making sure that my sisters were was right,we didn't had much of experience,just using holograms in the training room and we had to adapt to our alt I know that if someone could pull anything off ,that would be our fearless leader and girls know their ways around but still I had a funny feeling,like something magor was coming.

Huh still wonder who the new bots could be,although I really wished for one,particular.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Boy it sure has been sometime since last time but u know how it is,jobs,university,family ,the hall chebash?!Now I was thinking maybe I should change the pairs I wanted\cause ,u know,it seems boring to put the same people with same mates. I mean ,come on?!**

 **Opposites attract ,right?!**

 **Now can y'all please send in ideas for how the romance (ick) should start. And ideas and thoughts on what I have so far. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and, to a point, the plot.I am going to be adding a couple of mechs and possibly femmes in that were not originally in the TF Prime series.**

 **.:Comm. Talk:.**

 **^Bond talk^**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"Normal talk"**

 **[Bumblebee]**

 **{cybertronian}**

*Nightshade's POV*

 **Mt. Hood National Forest,Oregon**

We walked through the ground ridge and I instantly started to look around for…well…..everything.

It's a bad/good habit I improved over the year in order to protect my I had it on my early time of childhood but…..no its not the time to remember but to see if what we came for is a friend or foe.

I looked around and saw the trees and the snowed mountains around them.'Oregon' i thought. It was the national park.i remember one of the families that adopted me had a villa in the state and I can honest say that was the only good,I always loved nature,me and Lily used to talk a lot about places with lots of trees and the sea,I always wanted a house of my own by the sea,some of my most treasured memories are next to the again ,not the time.

I turned and watched Optimus standing a few meters away looking at the it was nearly late to the night we activated our headlights for us to see.

"Where are we?"Asked lookingaround ,already had one of his servo transformed in his big mace,I liked his attitude.U never can be so sure about new places!

Icewhip looked around and suddenly,she looked upset and she….frowned!

"This is the National Park of Oregon,the only good thing in this cursed place."She said it with such vile,it was like she had acid in her mouth!

I know my sister and she always keeps her "poker" face as Radioative used to say,that was one of the reasons she was my SIC ,i sometimes can go over my head and I need someone more…levelheaded to keep me…down the ground!Huhh, never thought who lousy that sounds!

Optimus,Arcee and Bulkhead caught that vibe and they looked at her was ready to open her mouth and ask her,I was sure!But I looked at her and shaked my stopped and didn't say anything,bless her others did the same Bulkhead looked at her with sadness and maybe….something else….?

Optimus looked at me and i looked back with a nod and looked at the opposite side of the forest,telling him to move understood and we started walking close to the coordinates we had from that message.

I looked for a moment back to see the rest following us and to see ,still upset.

^I know I shouldn't ask but,r u ok?^ I asked through our was mild rest of team Prime doesn't know about our bond ,…..yet…., we wanted to make sure that we could trust them.I know that Radioactive,Ladybug and NIghthunter were upset when I told them to not say anything,not even Ratchet.I mean they were all like " ,come on!Transformers Prime?!Huuhhh right!?"

But even then we couldn't be sure…of what?I don't know .I guess u could say that we always kept things between us seven,even though Ratchet was upset for not letting him exam us and he only accepted when Quicksilver said that she would exam us and give him the still didn't accepted but I think he changed his mind when Shadowstalker ,who was closer to him,turned and smashed one of his monitors!

After that and the"I needed that!" line,was more than enough to change his mind,that and the fact that I told him that some of us had suffered in our lives long enough and we do not take very well exams of any twins specially and Ladybug had the worst,the nurse back in the orthanage was just as bad as the principal of that place and even after the twins had stole,broke or destroy her stuff ,she never changed but one day when she was yelling at Lily that time and had her nails in her skin…..well …for 2 months it was not easy for her with broken jaw and tibia of her forearm!i made sure!

Icewhip looked at me and didn't say anything.I collected my support and love and send it to her through our bond and she opened hers a little more,I felt her love too and I tried to show her more and she took it like a would say that's shes a female version of Prowl(Nightwalker will call her many times like that!) but deep down shes just a normal girl with a lot of love to give and a lot more that she needs.

I know that someone from her family was from Oregon but she never told us and we never asked,some parts of our lives we never said to each other not because we didn't trusted each other,but some were too painfull to remember.

She seemed a little better and she even send me a smile,even though from the outside she was still cold face.

^I am now sister,thank you.^ She said .

^You know that!^I said playfully!She even chuckled!

^I know that there must be something that bothers you and u know u can talk to me ,if u want,we're sisters and nothing leaves outside the bond.^I turned and looked at her with a wink.

She chuckled this time u could see and hear was next to her and he looked at her with raised one he didn't say anuthing and stil kept walking,although it was more of stumping on poor bushes and knock out some trees!

Icewhip saw him and she even smiled!Oohhhhhh this is good!

^Gee,I didn't know u were into wrecking?!^I send with a stifled and lost her swiftly grabbed her and helped her others didn't saw a thing.

She looked at him and gave him a nod and he just smiled.I saw her even blushing a she looked at me and punched me with the !

I looked at her miffed and starting to punch her always did that when we were humans but this way ,is sooo much fun!Nobody can understand what we say and do through the bond and that helped us a lot,we practiced a lot since we came here,specially the loves to pester her sister when she's bored!We continued for a few minutes when suddenly Optimus stopped walking.

We stopped and looked around,I didn't see anything,just trees and bushes and,guess what,more trees!

He turned and looked at us."We're here."he said.

"Optimus r u sure about this?"Arcee asked."We're deep in the woods and its awfully quiet,this could easily be an ambush."she said looking around upset.I rememberd she said something about her archenemy Arachnid,when they met in the she was right,even in the night u could hear the little crickets or frogs or even an owl!

I looked at Icewhip asking her.^is this normal?^

She noded at me.

"The national park is always quiet at night,most animals hunt at daylight,not many nocturnal and even if the're far away from us ,usually at the park where its more warm,they know the parkrangers and they stay often for the food they give them in dry seasons or cold weather."She replyied.

Arcee went suspicious in instant."How would u know?There many places we haven't been and still don't know."

Icewhip didn't even stutter."I have been stydying the earths unique ecosystem in order to prepare strategic plans according to each situation in will and make sure my sisters rise victorious."

Arcee and Bulkhead both had dropped jaws,Optimus was impressed.

"You remind me of a dear friend who was very much the same as you the strategist."

I laughed.

"Well that's just one of the reasons she's my SIC."

Optimus suddenly he went immediately transformed his hands into guns and pointed them behind all took battle stations cause we know that he must have heard or I should be more careful!I can't loosen up in a foreigh land and without knowing the enemy!

As we were standing and listening around for anything suspicious,it was then that Optimus relaxed and transformed back his hands and went walking.

"Optimus!where are u going?!It could be a trap!"Arcee snapped.

The rest of us were ready for what ever came the other side or around us,but Optimus stopped and turned to us.

"If it was a trap,you would have been subdued exactly 10 kliks ago."A monotonous and serious voice was heard from behind the then it moved and came close to the light.A tall and black and white figure with doorwings approached.

"Although I must say that the young femme is right,knowledge is important in a foreigh situation,quite impressive I must say."Prowl said with a small nod to Icewhip.

much Prowlie boy?!Icewhip blushed just an inch but luckily it was too dark to be seen!

^OOuuahhhouu ,hot for the tall,stoic and stiffie?!^ I said to her laughing.

^Shut up?!^Icewhip replayed.

Optimus went to greet his friend.

"Its good to see you old friend."He said.

"Hey you'll gonna say hiya to us or nt?!"A voice said from behind Prowl?!

Another black and white mech came closer.

"Jazz."

"Its good to see you good and kickin OP. Boy im a glud to see the ol' gang and with such pretty company?!He wiggled his eyebrowns from above his and Icewhip before most of us liked Jazz.

"Still the player,huh Jazz?"said Arcee.

He grinned and gave us a wink from his visor and turned to Arcee.

"You knw me femm of my spark?!Cant say no to ur beauties?!"

Arcee rolled her !Jazz is a player or what?!

"Com y' got to get yau to see thy others."He turned and started turned and started walking too,so we followed them.

"How many arrived with you?We only had visual of al least 7 signals." Optimus asked.

Jazz looked impressed?"Sevn of us?Oouahh and I thght Blast would jam r signal!"

"So there are more or less?" I asked.

"OOHh way more but I only send the sgnal for 4 of us?!" Jazz said."Who u even saw sevn of us?"

I would be thrilled to know that she made an impression to the Jazzman.

"OOhhh don't worry ,u will meet her in due time."I said

He stopped and ,if possible, his eyes just bulged from his visor!?

"Shes a femme?!"then he grinned."Sweet."

We all laughed,man its gonna be a blast with him and Blaster continued to walk till we found a clear passage and right there in the open a huge spaceship!

Jazz run in front of us ,turned and opend his hands wild.

"Welcome to the partywagon!"

 **So that's t for now people,more mechs,more laugh and hope for more love!i would really like to hear more of u,what u think and also what pairs u think of?!i got something cooking but still I would love to hear ur opinions?!**

 **Kudos and Comments are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Oouuaaoouu so soon new chapter,I'm in a roll?!**

 **Also trying to write Jazz's speech is a killing thing!I'll try to put it together as much as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and, to a point, the plot.I am going to be adding a couple of mechs and possibly femmes in that were not originally in the TF Prime series.**

 **.:Comm. Talk:.**

 **^Bond talk^**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"Normal talk"**

 **[Bumblebee]**

 **{cybertronian}**

Prowl groaned next to jazz.

{Jazz I thought we agreed not to say that! }Came a voice from behind frowned and turned to look at….Sideswipe?!

 **{** And we also said that we're nt using urs!Ther ladyfemms among us! **}** Jazz replied?!

Sideswipe strolled close to him and looked at him with mirth.

 **{** Like u?Shortstuff! **}** he chuckled.

Ohh hell no!Jazz wasn't gonna let him have was ready to answer when an iced voice answered.

"Big talk for someone who don't say much." Nightshade said.

Everyone turn and looked at her and gasp!Arcee started to chuckle and Bulkhead was all over the place laughing.

"And as the humans say : ohh snap!" Icewhip answered snapping her fingers.

Sideswipe was standing still trying to translate what they said ,only for his eyes to bugged out and him stattering static.

Jazz followed Bulkhead ,laughing so hard he started to for a very loud and angry rev to came from behind Sideswipe and stand still and menacing.

 **{What did u said…femme?! }** Sunstreaker growled,already turning his servo into a gun and pointing at them.

Everyone went rigid,they know Sunstreaker's temper when it was about his brother or him.

"Sunstreaker stand down!"Ordered Optimus."We do not raise ur weapons to our comrades."

Sunstreaker looked at him and ,although he was mad,he changed his servo back again,not without looking at Radioactive with menace.

Everyone was trying to collect them selfs in front of their leader,it was one thing to joke between them but even they know were to nodded at him and went close to the were standing close to each other waiting for ther scolding,Sideswipe looking down and playing with a dead branch and Sunstreaker looking upset but more hated when they upset they Big Boss but this time it was the femmes fault!He came close to them and after putting one servo on each shoulder,they looked at him and he smiled!

"Its good to see you alive and as rumbustious as ever,but u must understand when a joke begins and when in ends,even if u don't like the answer."He looked at them were without words!The Big Boss chuckling?What in the All-spark?!

"Especially when one of them is a Prime herself."

That made them lose their jaws wild open and wild open optics.A Prime?!Two Primes?!

Optimus removed his servo and looked to the others ,only to see them in the same state and a loud _Thunk_ to be looked and saw poor Prowl lying down with sparkles coming out of his helm. That woke Jazz and turned quickly and tried to reboot him.

"Ahhh slag,we ned to git him inside,hes kinda low in fuel too,ppfff figures!" Jazz said.

"One lift coming up." Said Bulkhead and went to lift Prowl ,he grabbed him and hold him in bridal style,been careful of his doorwings.

Nightshade then choose to go close to the looked at her with wariness not knowing if shes gonna yell at them or been the other prime.

"I must apologize too for my way,while I wanted to make it good nature joke it became something more and I offended you,although it was your fault to not respect your superior." Nightshade said sincerely but also a little serious.

^Leave it to u to make a mess even in good nature,huh sister?!And here I thought that Radioactive or the twins would make a mess.^ asked Icewhip through the bond.

^Shut up.^ answered Nightshade.

Icewhip chuckled and came close to her.

Optimus seemed pleased with their know the twins ment well,it was just their way after so many centuries and they were still learning.

He turned and looked from a far the ship,it reminded him of Wheeljacks ,a bit bigger,and that made him wonder how many of their comrades said they were more than seven.

"Jazz are u sure that its safe having the spaceship out in the open?" asked Optimus.

Jazz turned from trying to help Bulkhead hold better his friend.

"Don't worry OP,we had activated a invisible cloak before we reach'ed the planet ,just in case we had to deal with Blast made sure to scramble our siqnal so the 'thers will know its was us." Answered Jazz.

'More to come?' thought Optimus.

"You said others?Are we waiting more?More survived?" he asked with a big relief.

Jazz looked at him and started walking to the ship and the twins went to help Bulkhead flashing the place so he could carry Prowl safe.

"Yeau,we wer lucky we managed last moment and didn't usd the last ship. It was booby trapped all aver!" Jazz said serious. "We wer delayed cause of the Neutrals,we found some in the ol' town and we took them to safety,we manged to scrambled th Cons siqnl to think we were inside with'them and send them on a wilds goose chase."

Optimus was glad they found more even though they had send many away,how did they survived for so long?

"How they survived and where?We seached everywhere and never found anything!"He asked skeptical,afraid they were spies or worst.

Jazz know what he was thinking.

"They wer refuges from Uraya and Protihex,not many of them,only 20 ,6 adults and the rest wer younglings and little sparklets,they managed along just fine stealing from Cons,they would hav' made fine spies!"He said chucking.

Optimus was glad that they found more and they were war took many lifes .especially young always had a soft spot for them,the children back in base where so much like them.

" It pleases me that we were able to save more,I hope there safe?" he asked with a little fear.

"Don't worry OP,we put them in an 'other ship and they went to a planet we know that has Neutrals that's why we split with thy others,we wanted to mak' sure they get safe 'nd sound,it was Prowls idea."Jazz managed to appease Optimus,he know how much he cared about everyone specially for sparklings.

"You both did well Jazz,I'm very proud of you."answered Optimus with a small smile.

Jazz looked with awe,it wasn't everycycle that he would listen Optimus express himself. 'Huhh ,must be this planet,he does seem more…..relaxed?' he thought strangely.

"Jazz there is something else." Asked Optimus.

Jazz turned and looked at him serious.

"A wild goose chase?'' He said with a small smile.

Jazz laughed hard. "What can I say?!this planet has thy best slang I ever heard not mention the music!Hoo mech,im gonna enjoy this place!" said still laughing.

Optimus was pleased. His friends and companions were alive, so many were lost and every loss was a burden on his spark. Specially those he consider not just his subordinates, but thanks to Earth he saw them as …Family. But he sure hoped for one particular. His spark gave a small ache for the one femme of his life. He really hoped that somewhere out there, she's safe and maybe fate will reunite them once again. One can only hope. He turned and looked at Nightshade Prime. She was walking with the other's, but she was closer to her SiC and looking at her with worry. She was an interesting femme and she had a lot of knowledge for the human system!

That came as a surprise as the days went on and he got to know her a little bit,she was very through in her job as a Prime but ,she did seem a little bit rebellious and hotheaded, as she called her self before. Her team had also acclimatized them selfs with the rest of his team,even Ratchet seemed more….relaxed!He didnht know a small smile was formed on his faceplate and Jazz saw it!

"Soooo,,uummmm ….two Prim's huuhh?!Is tht even poss'ble?!" he asked.

Optimus looked at know that it was unheard to be a second Prime, the day they arrived the Matrix seemed to hum in delight and approval,so he knew that she was truly a had talked to Ratchet about it and even his old friend was against it! "Primus my aft,he made another one!" he said even he knew than to not believe the Matrix.

"It would seem that Primus has his own plans and maybe she's a worthy one in order to carry the title of a Prime." He said sure.

"I've seen her and her group how they treat our human companions and how they work with us,mind u its only been a small time since we found them but u know my judgment.'' He said with a final word.

Jazz knew better than to disagree with that. He knew Optimus long time to trust him with had bigger issues to deal of but also a lot of fun!HHuuhhhhu mech!

Once they came closer to the ship,he saw Brawn and Inferno waiting them by the trapdoor and looking to the newcomers with interest,specially when they saw Optimus first.

"Sir." They both saluted in army style.

Optimus stopped them with a raise of his servo.

"There is no need of formalities here old friends,I'm just pleased to see all of you functioning." He replied.

They both nodded and then looked at the rest of the group, especially Bulkhead holding an unconscious Prowl.

Brawn snorted and Inferno just shaked his head.

"What made him crush this time?!" asked Brawn with a had already warned First Aid to come and fix him,so he turned and saw ,,,,femmes?

Jazz laughed and came closer to them. "Lik' it tak's anything to NOT crush'im!"

They laughed and they looked at their went close to Bulkhead once he put Prowl to the ground,mind his doorwings, and crushed his fist to his torso,so loud,it made an echo for miles!

"Bulkhead,u ol'rusty scrapward!Its good to see ya again!Missed u at lob!Can't find anyone good to lob?!" he heartly fistbumped returned the gesture and laughed loud.

"Brawn ,u pit spawn crasher!Its been ages! Don't worry,I think I can beat some sensuous back to ur rusty aft!" They both laughed and crushed on each rolled her optics,turning and looking at Nightshade and Icewhip.

"FYI, ur gonna see a lot of bromance from now on."

Nightshade chuckled where Icewhip they knew will be Bros!

Inferno choose the moment and approached them with a smile.

"I know that of all the femmes,u will be the most possible one to come and find Optimus." He laughed.

She smiled and they grabbed their they done,Inferno looked around with interest and a little eagerness.

"So ,is this the welcoming committee?How come that Horn'd Helmed is not around?Is he in your base?" he asked good naturely.

Arcee turn her optics and looked down the ground with sadness.

"Unfortunatly,Cliffjumper perished 6 months ago of Earths time." Optimus replied with a sad voice.

Inferno and Brawn turned and looked at him rest didn't know that!They standed still and Brawn crushed his knuckles together and muttered something silently,curse words mostly! Inferno looked at Arcee ,sad and pain in his spark and turned his head knew ol'Cliff from back Cybetron,they had many times, had fun playing lob or drinking Energon listening about his extravagant missions making everybody sigh when he would just shut up!

He remembered when they were supposed to save Arcee and Tailgate from the cluches of ,that **she-pit spawned femme**!Only for Bumbblebee and Cliff to save Arcee and poor Tailgate…..

He sighed and looked at was one still Brawn catched him first to it.

"Who?" he growled.

Arcee looked back to him with pained anger and said with hate.

" killed him and used his corpse for a sick experiment ,like they used in the early stages of war."

Inferno didn't expected that!NOt to die!Not like that!Brawn was furious!The twins were the same,Jazz was silent and with a frowned face,he already had a couple of things to do the next time he's gonna see heard something and turned to his left and saw that First Aid was already by Prowls side,having already rebooted him and telling him and Blaster was next to him,looking at him back with knew he was thinking the same!

Nightshade felt that ,even though they needed to mourn their friend,been in the open for so much time…?It could never end well and with such a big ship, even cloaked, it was still mention that it started daylight to rise and it would be a problem leaving with the ship,if …they were gonna leave with it.!

So she approached and cleared her voice.

"I understand that those ur bad news,especially for a close comrade but this is not the place nor the time to mourn planet has its own security too,even if ur techs could hide the siqual and the ship,there still Decepticons who could easily intercept their technology and see something."

Brawn was ready to answer her,non happily but Optimus had too the same fears.

"Nightshade is right,we must return to the base,since its vital to also have the ship close the base, one of us will ascort u till u reach our base and made sure to hide it and the rest will come with us via groudbrigde."

Everyone stood silent,not daring to say otherwise.

Prowl stood and approached him.

"I think that the rest of us will use the ship and make sure its safe,the twins and Jazz can accompany you back to base,but who will come with us?" he asked.

Bulkhead made one step forward.

"I'll do it Optimus,I can show them the place where we hided Jackie's Jackhammer ."

Optimus looked and agreed with him.

"Very well then.I have already informed Ratchet to send us a groudgridge and we will meet the rest of u later to the base." He said final.

The Twins grinned,well mostly Sideswipe,Sunstreaker had a faint smile over his faceplate.

"Hooooohhh oooo Hatchet is gonna be happy to see us!" he said laughing.A soun and a green swirl was behind them waiting for them to go back to and Bulkhead had already went aboard with Brawn and Inferno keeping an optic around before they went inside too.

Optimus walked first with Nightshade by his side and then Jazz and the Twins,Arcee and Icewhip were last when they crossed the groudbrigde and walked to their base.

Once they were out of it,it closed and in front of them Jazz and the Twins saw a femme stading with a very serious face ,but oohhhhhh so lovely!

She looked at them with severity and open her mouth saying the most beautiful and only thing.

" **Wheres my bananas?!"**

…

 **OK people,that's another one close.**

 **So I would like to explain some things first.**

 **1** **st** **English is Not my native language,so of course my grammar will not be that good**

 **2rd** **I was told that this story is something only someone who's drunk or high could write!...Really?!**

 **3** **rd** **I iad this is my first story and flames will not be appreciated,this is a fun activity ,not the Pulitzer!**

 **Like I said if u don't like u don't read!and it would be nice to just hear some ideas or at least who the story u think will go or if u have a special pair u wanna see.**

 **I would love to hear and talk with you all,after all this is what fanfiction is for.**

 **For us to write ,to try,to talk and have lots of fun**

 **Oohhh and I use A LOT OF EXCLAMATION MARKS!so get used to it!(yeau u know who!)**

 **Love y'all**

 **Kudos and comments appreciated**


End file.
